Gold and Silver: The Saga Continues
by ThrashingWhiplash
Summary: A sequel to my original fanfic. Eight months after being married, Silver Star and Gold Dust couldn't be happier. However, new challenges will arise that threaten to separate them for good. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

[[I feel like I'm the ProtonJonSA of fanfiction. I am sorry for never updating, but schoolwork has kept me from working out ideas. I also think my two unfinished fanfics are too linear and don't give me room to express myself. That is why I am going to focus mainly of this one right now. This is a sequel to my second fanfic, "Gold and Silver". I felt like the original was too short and hurried. I'll try to make this one longer as well as slower and more detailed. I hope you enjoy.

~DD~]]

Chapter One

Gold Dust powered down his laptop and started putting his schoolbooks back into his backpack. _Why do I have to write a 25-page essay? Why? _He questioned as he leaned back in one of the public library's chairs. He was at the library since it was a nice and quiet place for him to do his schoolwork and to study for his exams. Since he was in college now, his work seemed harder than ever. _No sense griping about it. I should just get it done when I get back to the house. _He slung each bag over one shoulder and proceeded out the library's main entrance into the spring evening light. After he located his car (A newer model that had a custom flame-inspired paintjob), he threw both bags into the backseat, slid behind the driver's wheel, ands started the car up. _I should also chat with Silver Star when I get back. It's always soothing to hear his voice. _Gold adjusted the rearview mirror, turned on the radio ("Metallicolt, hell yeah." he cheered quietly to himself.), and backed out of the parking lot.

[[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]]

"That will be 5 bits, ma'am." Silver Star told the mare in front of him at the checkout counter of the convenience store he had worked at for the past several months. After she paid him, Silver Star ended the short conversation with "Thank you, come again." As he dumped the bits inside the cash register, one of his coworkers walked up to him. "Your shift is over, Silver. You can go home now."

"Thanks Buttercup. See you tomorrow at noonish." Before he left, he grabbed a few cans of Pwny and deposited his own money in the cash register. As he exited out the back entrance, he shook off his wrinkled vest and name tag that read "_Hi, my name is _Silver Star". "This thing is absolutely ridiculous-looking." He grumbled as he slung it across his bag. He made it to his car (An older model pony equivalent of a sedan. It wasn't fancy nor ugly, just plain.), threw everything into the passenger seat, plopped into the driver's seat, and drove out of there as well.

[[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]]

Gold Dust parked his car right outside a weathered house that served as his home away from home. Besides him, there were five others ponies who also lived there and paid their share of the rent. Four of them were seated on the couch when he entered. Buzz Saw and Goalpost were among them. Buzz greeted him as he came in through the torn screen door that made up the front entrance. "Hey Dusty, what's up?" The other three colts on the couch turned up to look. The two other ponies were named Metal Meltdown and Crossfade. All of them were best friends now. They went out to drink together, played video games together, etc. "Nothing much. I completed about fifteen pages of my essay for world history." He responded.

Buzz whistled. "Damn, dude. What is it supposed to be about?"

"Charlemane's impact on the world from then until today. I've read about countries I've never even heard of before." Dust dropped his backpack against the wall and propped up his laptop bag against it. "Bummer." Crossfade said.

"I know. At least it isn't due until next week." Gold looked around the house. It wasn't necessarily ramshackle, but it was dirty. Connected to the main room were a kitchen, a bathroom, and one of the bedrooms. Upstairs was another bathroom, an office that the six colts converted into storage space, and the two remaining bedrooms. All throughout the house, the stench of ramen noodles, unwashed clothes, and the slight hint of marijuana lingered (although the only one who ever really used the drug was Meltdown). Posters of rock bands from Metallicolt to Foal Asylum to Trotly Crue dotted the walls. Empty pizza boxes and energy drink cans littered the floor. A Pbox 360 was hooked up to the flatscreen T.V. in the main room. The four colts on the couch were currently playing Canterlot Crashers on it. Gold peered over at the screen. "So, how well are you guys doing?"

"Moderately suckish." Buzz Saw replied. His eyes were glued to the screen as his character slashed apart hood-clad ponies with swords as well as the multitudes of other enemies.

"I have a carrot for a sword. Your argument is invalid." Crossfade joked.

"Well, I have the giraffe!" Goalpost gloated.

"Guys, focus, or we are going to get our asses kicked." Meltdown told them with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Not like you already aren't." Gold watched as Crossfade got struck by an arrow, flew across the screen, and died. "GODAMMIT!" Crossfade seethed. "I was so close to leveling up!" "If you call 'close' halfway filled, yeah." Gold teased. Then, he looked around. "Hey, where's Blue Moon?"

"Grocery run. We're running low on ramen, Pwny, and soap." Goalpost replied.

"Oh, the humanity."

"Hey, college ponies live on ramen. You know that.

"I know, I know. Also, when can I play?"

"When I die." Metal Meltdown responded. Just then, a battalion of enemies rushed out from the other side of the screen, swarmed his character, and killed him.

"My turn." Gold smirked. "I hate my luck." Meltdown grumbled as he handed off the controller.

[[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]]

Silver Star swung open the door to his apartment. It was rather nice with a hint of exotic design that was exhibited all throughout the place. Silver set his cans of Pwny on the kitchen counter next to a half-finished bacon cheeseburger, threw his vest over one of the two couches in the living/family room, and reclined back on the couch. _I wonder if Dusty is online…_with that thought, he picked up the laptop on the coffee table and booted it up. While he waited, he reminisced about his honeymoon with Gold Dust.

_"This is wine is delicious." Silver sipped his glass of Merlot. "I know. And so are you." Gold purred as set his glass down. He peered out the bayview window in the hotel suite that he had rented for their honeymoon and sighed. "It's quite depressing that we can't stay here forever. Only two weeks." "But those are two weeks of the best times of our lives." Silver replied. "And I intend to spend it as romantic as possible." He leaned across the table and nuzzled with Gold. "Love ya, Dusty." "I love you too, Starry. Happy honeymoon."_

Silver Star's daydream ended abruptly with a familiar voice echoed out of the laptop's built-in speaker. "Hey, Starry. You there?"

"Now I am. How is it going, honey?" the video part of the video chat finally kicked in and Silver was staring at Dust's golden face.

"Quite well. College is proving to be a decent but doable challenge." Gold paused to eat a spoonful of cereal.

"That's nice to hear. Oh, yeah, I got a promotion today. Now I'll be able to raise your budget." Silver felt, for a second, like a mare talking to her child. It filled him with a sense of happiness.

"That's awesome. The other guys will be happy to hear." Another cereal break.

"Also, one of my coworkers wanted to know how long we've been married for. 8 months, correct?"

"Yep. Eight wonderful months." More cereal.

"So…I guess that's it for now, then?"

"I guess. I have an essay to finish." Gold moved closer to his webcam. "Love you, Starry."

Silver also moved closer to his webcam. "I love you too, Dusty." They pretended to nuzzle each other through their own webcams before signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gold Dust awoke the next day feeling quite tired. _…I overworked myself. _He thought groggily as he repeatedly stretched. He glanced over at Blue Moon in the bed next to his and drew back with a look of disgust. "Aw, c'mon man!"

Blue Moon awoke with a start. "…What?"

Gold Dust pointed at a stain on his bed sheets. "I TOLD YOU, stop dreaming about your girlfriend!"

"I can't help it if Snowdrift is hot!" he sat up in his bed trying to regain his composure.

"Ugh, it's…it's alright. Just make sure you wash those sheets by tonight." Gold dust threw his covers aside and sluggishly grabbed his backpack and laptop case. After he quick bathroom session, he was out the door and in his car. _Ugh…where are my keys? _He checked his backpack but didn't find them. _Celestia almighty, where are they… _he exited his car and went back into the house to search. He apparently didn't notice that the keys were already in the ignition slot.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Silver Star was glad that he had the afternoon shift on weekends because that meant that he could do whatever he wanted to do in the morning. On this morning, he felt like doing absolutely nothing. So that's what he did. Nothing.

Reaching into the bag of potato chips for the umpteenth time, he balanced his laptop on his stomach and watched videos online. For whatever reason, he really liked video game walkthroughs. Especially Neightendo games; he loved those. As he watched one of Super Mareo Galaxy, he thought about gold Dust and how his being away at college might affect the two. _Ah, it's nothing to worry about. _he convinced himself. _I just know he loves college. _He missed the bag of potato chips but they didn't miss the floor. _Shit. _He set down his laptop and started picking up the fallen chips.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Gold Dust was typing up notes in Equestrian History II when the third paper ball of the class smacked into his head. He knew from the muffled laughing that it was Grim Reaper and Iron Maiden. He had been a target for their mischief almost as soon as he walked onto the campus of Equestria University. Gold knew exactly why. He stared down at the wedding ring (or, in a pony's case, more like a wedding wristband). _I should have never told anyone that I was gay. I love Starry, but others just don't understand… _He never told Silver Star because of how he might react so he kept it a secret. Gold winced as Grim chucked another ball at him. _Goddammit_…he stood up and trotted over to them.

"Will you please stop?" he asked them. "I'm just trying to take notes." Grim leaned back and cocked an eyebrow. "Notes on what? How to make out with a guy?" Everyone who overheard this laughed.

"No, Equestrian history II notes. Jackass."

"Watch your mouth, dickweed." Iron Maiden snorted. "One wrong move and that little wedding band of yours will be shoved up your ass."

Had anyone said this to him back in high school (even though he wasn't married yet), he would have started to crying. However, he had built up tougher nerves since then and just brushed it off. "Nah, I think it'll look pretty nice amid your broken teeth."

At this point, Grim also stood up. "Is that a challenge?"

Gold was taken aback. "Why no, I-" he didn't have time to finish the sentence before a well-placed hoof implanted itself on his shoulder. He was pushed back into a desk which bruised his spine. Then Grim pulled him back up at eye level and stared at him coldly. "You're a fucking pussy, I hope you know that." he released Gold who immediately slumped onto the floor. He couldn't stop the tears now, as his eyes watered up.

"Yep. Whatta pussy." everyone around them (being the bandwagon pricks they were) laughed again. Gold dragged himself off the floor and back onto his seat. He continued typing, occasionally brushing away a wayward tear.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

That night, Gold sat in his room and stared out the window. Blue Moon was staying at his girlfriend's house that night (_They probably won't be sleeping…_ he thought with a slight grin) so he had the bedroom all to himself for the night.

"That's probably for the best…" he thought back to Grim Reaper and Iron Maiden and then held back a few tears. "What did I ever do to them? Nothing. Why do they hate me so much…" he knew why, but the depression setting in blocked his thought train. He loved Silver Star with all his heart, he really did. _Why can't the entire world just be friends…_ he thought bitterly.

Still somewhat teary, he opened a drawer in his desk and sighed. He used his magic to levitate the object that he wanted from the drawer and placed it perpendicular to one of his legs. Closing his eyes and bracing himself, he used his magic to drag the blade of the knife across his right foreleg. A slight gasp escape him as it sliced through his skin but the pain subsided as blood slowly seeped down his leg, onto his hoof, and onto the floor. He repeated the action on his other leg and soon there was a small puddle of blood under him. _Oh God, Starry. I love you eternally and you know that. Everyone at my college except my roommates hate me, however. I just can't take the hatred sometimes…_

The blood flow stopped in a few minutes. He glanced down at the red searing lines on his forelegs. _Well, time to clean up._ he grabbed a bottle of bleach and some paper towels out of the nearby closet and scrubbed the floor until no bloodstains remained. _Starry…_ he started as he looked up at the moon through the window. _Starry, if you ever find out I cut myself, I just hope you will still love me…_

_[[Please don't hate me now. Please don't. My fanfics need a bit of a melancholy in them._

_~DD~]]_


	3. Chapter 3

[[I'm back. It's been three plus months since my last update, but now I swear I'll finish Gold and Silver: The Saga Continues or else my name is Pablo.

And it's not.

~DD~]]

Chapter 3

Gold Dust threw his hooves up in the air as he crossed the street across from the university campus. "Thank Celestia that the semester is over!"

"I know what you mean. I hated my business class." Goalpost cracked open a can of Pwny to celebrate the occasion.

"My trig class wasn't all roses, either." Crossfade remarked.

"So what should we do to celebrate the occasion?" asked Metal Meltdown. Blue Moon grinned. "No, we're not going to the strip club. Besides, you have a girlfriend now." Blue Moon frowned.

"How about the upcoming game between the Coltsville Crashers and the Ponyville Pirates?" suggested Buzz Saw as he kicked a crushed can of cola.

"Possibly. Maybe we could just spend our break playing Pbox games and drinking energy drinks." snickered Goalpost.

"I like that idea." responded Crossfade.

"I was joking."

"I still like the idea."

"It's what we do every damn day."

"…Good point." Crossfade glanced at a T.V. in the window of an electronics shop. It was tuned to a news station. "'LOCAL COLT KILLS THREE, WOUNDS SEVERAL IN SHOOTING SPREE AT RESTRURANT.'" he read aloud from the headline.

"Gotta love modern society." frowned Buzz Saw.

"_Society…We all know there's something wrong and we know it all along…" _sang Meltdown.

"Please shut up." Asked Goalpost.

"Guys, we're here. And we have mail." Gold opened the lid on the mailbox and peered inside. "Bills and other junk...wait, what's this?" he pulled out a small envelope addressed to all six of the ponies. Gold opened it warily.

"I wonder wha-" he stopped and stared at the contents, has mouth hanging open.

"What? Are we getting evicted?" Buzz Saw tediously asked. "…Again?"

All Gold did was hold up the envelope so each of the friends could see what it held. They, too, were in awe of what the Post Office gods had delivered them.

Six tickets to the local Metallicolt concert that night.

All six stood there in stunned silence before Metal Meltdown broke the silence.

"That fortune cookie was right! I DO get to see my idols live!" That sent all six into a fit of laughter.

After it subsided, Buzz Saw spoke. "Everyone? This is going to be the greatest night of our lives."

"Amen to that." Goalpost raised his can of Pwny, as if a toast to their good fortune.

"Is it from Silver Star?" asked Blue Moon.

"There's no return address on it, so I guess so. I love him so much!" Gold Dust eagerly trotted up the cracked sidewalk that led up to their house. "Let's all get ready! I call the shower first!"

"Damn it." grumbled Crossfade.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Gold Dust stared at himself in the mirror. It was a few hours before the concert. His mane was gelled down so it would look longer and he wore a spiked band on each hoof. Each of the other five housemates wore the same metal uniform. All five were waiting downstairs for him. After he went downstairs, they would all pile into a barely-reliable minivan Crossfade had inherited from his uncle and drive to Stable Arena, where they would catch Metallicolt. He knew he would get some booze into his system and get some blood out of his system before the night was over, since he saw pictures after several other metal concerts and everything (and everypony for that matter) was trashed.

"Yo, Dusty! You coming?" yelled Blue Moon.

"Yeah!" he trotted out of his room and down the stairs. _This is going to be the greatest night of my life. he thought._

_They all wrestled for room in the van before Crossfade put the stick in "R" and peeled out of the driveway. As they floored it down the street, a shadowy figure watched them leave._

_And smiled._


End file.
